Lenny at Shamy wedding (ONE SHOT)
by thelennytheory
Summary: Penny acts weird during the preparations of Shamy’s wedding. Leonard gets curious


So it's Shamy wedding time!! I actually wrote this story a couple of months ago but now seemed like the perfect time

Penny's narration:

It's the day,Shamy wedding!! Of course it's a different one because they are our weirdos, the theme is alien encounter in 18th Century. All of us, women will dress like we were some kind of bourgeois from the old times and men will dress as our friendly alien friends.

8.30 am/ Amy ran into our apartment screaming that it's her wedding day, she was so excited for this new door opening in front of her. As her Maid of Honour I will be always there for her to make her even happier in this special day. I jumped from my bed and gave her a big hug.

P: Oh my god, you are getting married! I never dreamed this happening but you made Sheldon to be the man he is now and I really appreciate your afford. You earned all of this, you're going to be the most beautiful bride ever.

A: Wow Penny, that was amazing but it is going to be hard to beat you.

We both laughed and she left to her apartment to start getting ready. I went back to our bedroom to wake up Leonard.

P: Earth to Dr.Hofstader, Earth to Dr. Hofstader, are you ready for today?

L: I'm always ready if this gorgeous human being is next to me.

He was sweet as ever and he pulled me to the bed.

P: Watch out, you're being so harsh on me lately.

L: Honey, I'm so sorry but I always do this. You act weird lately, is there something wrong?

P: No, I am okay actually I am amazing, couldn't be better.

L: Penny, I can understand everything from your eyes. We are together for 11 years but lately you come home late, you don't eat anything, you are always on your phone, you spent suspicious amount of time in the bathroom, also you don't want to be around me enough. OH MY ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?

P: Sweetie you're overthinking this again, there is nothing wrong with me. I will never leave you, okay?

L: Fine, I love you...

P: I love you too...

Leonard's narration:

She left the room smiling but I knew something was not the way it was before. Is she going to dump me? Is she having an affair? She is gorgeous any men would love to be with her. All my friends joked about this but I never cared about them because I knew she loved me but what if she loved somebody else too? Is this the end of the fairytale of Leonard and Penny?

P: Leonard do you want french toast or cereal for the breakfast?

L: Cereal please.

P: Oh thank god, I didn't want to prepare french toasts either.

I got up from the bed thinking about all these affair things. She would never do this to me, right? Maybe I should talk to someone to calm me down. I washed my face and put on some casual clothes.

L: I am going to go check how Sheldon is doing.

P: Okay.

I quickly walked down the hall and knocked the door.

A: Good morning Leonard. How are you feeling today? I feel amazing because it's my wedding day!

L: Actually not very great, may I talk with you and Sheldon for a little?

A: Yeah sure, Sheldon come here. Leonard is here to talk about some thing.

Sheldon came from his room fresh out of the bathroom and he was wearing a robe.

S: What's wrong?

L: I think Penny is cheating on me.

A: WHAT?! She would never do that. Are you 100% sure?

S: Yeah, what are your clues?

L: Well she always comes home late and tired, she hardly ever eats, she is always using her phone and she uses the bathroom for way too long.

A: That sounds suspicious but it can mean a different thing too. Don't you worry, Penny loves you so much, she would never cheat on you.

S: I can disagree she is beautiful and makes way more money than Leonard so there is a chance.

L: Thank you buddy, I am going to leave two of you alone and I think Penny will come to help with your hair and make-up after the breakfast.

With all these concerns I still think that she would never do that kind of thing to me.

Penny's narration:

He looked nervous, is he really thinking I might cheat on him? If only he knew the truth he might understand how I feel right now. My own husband, the man I love so much thinks I am seeing another man behind him. NEVER! He came inside scratching his head and thinking. I ran and kissed him then we hugged each other for so long.

P: Sweetie you are my love, you were always the one for me I would never do something to upset you.

L: I never think that too but you are so different lately.

P: Okay, I have a secret but you should wait for tomorrow. Please don't make this even harder than it is now.

After breakfast I helped Amy to get ready for her big night. After I was done with her, it was time for me. My dress was a old classic white dress with corset. It was hard to put it on but I somehow managed to do it all by myself while Leonard was trying to look out of this world. I went to the bathroom to do my make up and hair. I styled my hair curly and made it into a messy bun. I finished getting ready with a light make up. I stepped outside the bathroom and Leonard was there watching me.

L: WOW.

I did a little flirty greeting.

L: You look beautiful, my lady.

P: What a sexy little alien!

L: Doing my best to look suitable for you.

P: Sweetie you're always suitable for me, let's go or we are going to be late.

We took Leonard's car and he drove to the wedding place. It was a field filled with trees a little outside the city. When we reached I saw an amazing atmosphere. It was like a saloon out of this world. Bernadette came running and said:

B: You two look amazing! Especially you Penny, you're the best maid of honour.

Its been a while and everybody is having such a great time. Everything is perfect and Shamy is really happy. While I was getting some things to eat a stranger came near me and said:

S: You were definitely the star of the night may I get to know you better?

P: Umm are you talking to me?

S: Yeah, your beauty blinded me. Would you have a drink with me?

P: Thank you but as you can see I am married and I am really happy.

I showed him my wedding ring.

S: Oh that is not important. He took my hand and started kissing it.

L: So this is the guy! That you were spending your great amount of time. The time you need to spend with your husband! Are you trying to make me see it even more clear? Why are you doing this in front of my eyes Penny? I thought you were my perfect soulmate, maybe I was wrong maybe you were unfaithful to me. Goodbye Penny.

He turned around and started walking quickly. I grabbed him from his arm and turn him back at me. He refused to look into my eyes because we were both crying.

P: Leonard wait, don't you just have a little trust for me?

L: Oh trust, I think it just ran away with the guy who was kissing your hands.

Everybody was watching us as we were having our worst fight ever. I looked around and all of our friends were so nervous and crying a little to see our marriage break down.

P: It's really not what it looks like, he is a total stranger I never saw him in my life. He said how beautiful I was and I just said thank you and reminded that I am married and I am really happy but he didn't care and started kissing me.

L: "It's not what it looks like" sounds familiar oh yeah you said it before, after sleeping with one of my best friends Raj!

P: For god's sake Leonard listen to me! I didn't want to steal Amy's spotlight because this will happen to her once and I wanted it to be only about her but this is going far to much. Leonard.

L: Yeah, what are you going to lie about now?

P: God, I AM PREGNANT!

L: What did you- What- WHAT?!

P: Yes, this was the secret. There is no other man, there is only our baby.

L: Oh my god, I was being a jerk to you all day! I am so sorry honey...

P: I am sorry too for keeping this as a secret.

We hugged each and I saw Sheldon and Amy on their seats and they were both crying like us. Everybody started applauding and I pushed my lips onto his. It was like we were the only people in the world, me, him and our little baby...


End file.
